


#LastToBeChosen

by CycloneRachel



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from an anon on Tumblr: "I wish you’d write a fic where Superhero Girls!Kara takes in Dex-Starr (assuming something like his comic backstory happened), because she knows what it’s like to lose someone you love so suddenly and violently."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	#LastToBeChosen

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl Rachel is back with a little more Kara angst! And also there's a cat!
> 
> seriously though, I think I thought of this back when that episode aired, but didn't get a chance to put it in words until now. So, thank you Anon, whoever you are!
> 
> (fic title comes from Karaoke Superstars by Superchick, because apparently now all my titles for fics in this universe come from that band's songs)

“Leave it alone! No one on Earth is going to adopt this cat!”

No one could blame Jess for trying. But after so many terrified would-be pet owners, so many signs she’d made that ended up being ruined and useless… even she was a little discouraged.

Not so after those words, though. Because Jess had been searching for the perfect person to adopt Dexter- but as it suddenly dawned on her, she’d known the perfect owner for him all along.

(also, unless Dexter suddenly grew Kryptonite nails or something, the person she had in mind would be able to handle him just fine)

“No one from Earth, sure…” Jess started, speaking to Dexter as she drove, with the cat safely in his cat carrier. “What you need is an owner with a strong will. Someone who also stands out from the crowd. And maybe they’re a little destructive. But they mean well, and deep down, they’re a huge softie. Just like you!”

And so it was with Dexter that Jess stood on Kara’s doorstep, and waited… until Kara finally came down to the door and opened it, taking off her headphones.

Her eyes widened, as she saw the cat, and she took him in and hugged him- despite Dexter’s unhappy expression.

“Jess! How did you know!” she said.

“How did I know what?”

“That I like cats? I used to have one when I first came to Earth. Its name was Streaky, because I found him when he was all muddy and when he came in he dragged his butt across the floor… never did see him again after he was struck by lightning. Not my fault, though- but it did make my parents decide I “wasn’t able to handle the responsibilities of a pet”… whatever that means. Anyway. I can totally hide this from them- what’s his name?”

“Dexter.” Jess said. “And he’s kind of a troublemaker…”

“Don’t worry.” Kara answered. “So am I.”

“Great! I’ll leave you two to bond, then. Have fun!”

~

“Troublemaker” seemed to be a bit of an understatement- especially when Dexter came into possession of a Red Lantern ring.

“From this day forward, I shall be known as Dex-Starr, of the Red Lantern Corps!” the cat said- although it wasn’t moving its mouth, Kara could still clearly hear it.

“Red Lantern Corps?”

“Indeed. Our members are chosen from the angriest beings in the universe, and our rings are fueled by the red light of rage!”

“So… how did you get yours?”

Dex-Starr glared at her.

“I was once in another animal shelter, before this one. I was adopted, and my owner was… good. She said I made her life better. And she did the same for me- until she was killed, and I was thrown out. I was homeless for a long time, and after I was almost drowned, I was adopted by the animal shelter here in Metropolis, even though nobody ever wanted to take me in- but now that I have the power of pure rage, I will go back, and wreak my vengeance on those who have wronged me!”

Kara sighed.

 _I could’ve been one of you,_ she thought. _If things had turned out differently. If I didn’t have my friends._

“Hey, Dex-Starr?”

“What.”

“I… know how that feels. Losing someone you love… it sucks, and it really hurts. And I understand that you’re angry- but you don’t have to be angry all the time.”

“But that is the purpose of being a Red Lantern. Without rage… what am I?”

“A good kitty, who didn’t deserve all the pain in his life.” Kara said. “Come here.”

“You just want me to give you the ring.” Dex-Starr said. “I have watched you on television, Supergirl. We’re not so different. You would be a good Red Lantern.”

“Maybe. But I’m not- you want to know why?”

“What?”

“Because I have people who care about me, and that means more than holding onto all of my anger. Do you think you can do that?”

Dex-Starr looked like he was going to cave, then shook his head.

“Never!”

“Then I guess we’re going to have to do this the Supergirl way.” Kara said, changing into her costume. She charged after the kitty, and though it was fast, she was stronger.

~

“Kara?” Jess asked, as Dexter- now no longer Dex-Starr- purred contentedly in her arms. She looked around, making sure the Danvers household wasn’t a wreck behind her, and that there was no other local damage that might’ve been caused by either of them. “How is everything? I just thought I would bring by some cat food for Dexter, maybe a few toys…”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Kara said. “Dexter’s a great kitty- it’s been really fun taking care of him.”

“Really? So you think your house might be his forever home?”

“It could be.”

_As long as the Red Lantern ring is kept far, far away from him, that is._


End file.
